blocklandandrobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Isddd
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blockland and Roblox Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Should I make a page of the complete rules? There isn't a page where it explains the restrictions and rules on this site. Should I make the page? Oh, and should I delete the LEGO pages; they have nothing to with ROBLOX or Blockland. Waterbuddy - Don't say he doesn't have common sense, kids! 23:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You should delete lego pages. Isddd 11:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) But the rules? Waterbuddy - Don't say he doesn't have common sense, kids! 21:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna make them. Isddd 10:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am leaving this wiki. Sorry, but I have to agree with Colgatecity: there already is a ROBLOX Wiki; Blockland and ROBLOX aren't related in any way; some articles are stolen; and it's not very fun here. I'm removing my administratorship here and going back to the ROBLOX Wiki. We can still be friends but I don't feel complacent here. Sorry. Waterbuddy - FIRE! THE IRONY WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE! 01:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) My Ramblings. Why don't you talk about blockland on this wiki, it is BLOCKLAND and Roblox wiki after all? Oh, I see.. all you want to do is copy roblox wiki? I scared off all the members (well, only two.. but ya know). Realise it is hard to be admin on a wiki? Notice Blockland and Roblox also don't mix..? Colgatecity And it's not very fun here, either. As an admin all you do is write, delete, do things, blah. Like I said: I don't feel complacent here. And Colgatecity's right: There isn't very much information about Blockland - why didn't I notice this before? ''' '''The verdict is: This wiki isn't fun nor is it very set out well. Sorry. Waterbuddy - FIRE! THE IRONY WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE! 23:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Merging with unofficial roblox wiki. Hey, do you guys want to be merged with roblox.wikia.com. If not, please reply and say 'no' by February 20th. We at roblox wiki are a friendly community, and we'd love to have you guys with us. Admin of roblox wikia, Colgatecity 22:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC)